


Ей идет цвет крови

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drabble, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кали нравится как бегут ярко-алые капли по белой коже, стоит ей чуть сильнее надавить когтями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ей идет цвет крови

Кали рычит, чувствуя как радостно вторит ей волчица внутри нее. Ее волчица любит причинять боль, она любит чужие страдания, она впитывает, как губка, страх и отчаяние. Но, как ни парадоксально, она любит, своей извращенной любовью, и еще кое-что.

Дженнифер скалит зубы, ее красивое лицо искажается гримасой, становится почти уродливым в своей злобе, но Кали почему-то видит совсем иное.

***

Она видит совсем еще девочку, на том пороге, когда она вот-вот превратится в девушку. Темные кудряшки весело прыгают следом за хозяйкой, легко и стремительно перемещающейся, светлые глаза блестят, отражая свет. И Кали не может оторвать взгляд. Она горда - ее стая крепнет, у нее есть советник - пускай пока неопытный, как неоперившийся птенец, но обещающий взлететь очень высоко. 

Девочка едва не заглядывает ей в рот, ловя каждое слово, в ее глазах такое искреннее, неподдельное восхищение, что Кали немного смущается. Джулия ходит за ней по пятам, словно хвостик и Кали краем глаза постоянно замечает всплески солнца в волосах и большие любопытные глаза, отводимые, стоит ей открыто взглянуть.

Дом наполняется звонким переливчатым смехом и Кали чувствует, что все члены стаи как никогда спокойны и довольны.

У Джулии мягкая светлая кожа, и она очень смешно жмурит глаза, смущаясь, когда Кали проводит руками по ее голым плечам. У нее теплые неопытные губы, послушно приоткрывающиеся, стоит Кали прикоснуться к ним. Кали нравится как бегут ярко-алые капли по белой коже, стоит ей чуть сильнее надавить когтями.

А Джулия лишь вздыхает, доверчиво приникая, позволяя ей делать со своим телом все, что Кали захочется.

***

Джулия, нет, Дженнифер, жестко хватает ее за горло - это взрослая женщина, в ней нет ни капли той трогательной подростковой неуклюжести, у нее сексуальное тело и она не стесняется его демонстрировать. 

***

Джулия смотрит на нее все так же доверчиво, когда она, заляпанная кровью членов своей стаи, подходит к ней, сидящей на траве в окруженнии книг. Солнце все так же играет с ее волосами, а в любопытных глазах бегают искорки. Спустя мгновения Кали смотрит в эти глаза, наполненные обидой и пониманием, и заносит когтистую руку для удара. Ее Джулия прикрывает глаза, губы вздрагивают. За огромным количеством крови не видно ее потрясающей светлой кожи и Кали делает шаг назад, а потом наклоняется, выпивая хриплое дыхание. 

Заставлять ее мучиться, ожидая смерти, слишком жестоко, но Кали эгоистично не хочет видеть как ее девочка делает последний вздох, как останавливается ее бодрое, радостно спешащее, сердце.

***

Дженнифер всаживает ей в живот кинжал и Кали чувствует как изо рта тонкой струйкой начинает бежать кровь. Лицо Дженнифер снова искажается - Кали видит дрожащие губы и детскую обиду в глазах. Она с трудом моргает и видение исчезает. Дженнифер проворачиваеь кинжал и отпускает тело, мешком падающее на землю. 

Дженнифер ненавидит себя за то, что ее руки дрожат, когда она проводит пальцами по холодеющей щеке. Она наклоняется, целуя окровавленные губы и чувствует как по щекам скатываются слезы.

У Кали смуглая кожа и ей совсем не идет алый цвет крови.


End file.
